Are You Staying or Are You Leaving
by diosa psycho
Summary: Sequel to Boy with Red Eyes, The Latino brothers had gone on their own ways but reunite with the intention of keeping their promise to Itachi only to find out secrets that will break their family more apart but may be the key to Save Konoha
1. Chapter 1

**Are You Staying or are You Leaving?**

Note: hey narutards, im back and hopefully I can get more updated, first things first, you know the drill, I don't own Naruto, im crazy enough as I am currently, so many things I have to deal with to even consider of trying to own an character. I leave that to the creator.

Now On with the story, this is what if story like Marvel comics. Tina and Bruno embark on an adventure together with Sebastian to give Itachi's letter to Sasuke only to discover that both brothers are keeping secrets from each other that can tear them apart, continuation of Boy with the red eyes.

**Tina's POV:**

Oh my, I don't know how I am going to tell them, I'm about to get married to my Best Friend, most importantly How's my Brother going to take it? Ever since I went off to college back in SD I feel like Im being avoided by the Kurodas and Bruno, I guess they are gonna get more angry at me when I telling them I'm getting married with Sebastian, I just know it. His father already disapproves of us and Bruno is going to feel more betrayed but darn it Father and Mother in heaven, we're in love.

**End of POV.**

Tina feels like she has her hands fools with college, Sebastian and their wedding at Vegas if her foster parents don't approve of it and Bruno supports her but she starts having a terrible headache that gave her a feeling like when she met Itachi, which decides to call it a day and leave her homework for next day. In her sleep she can see a duel to the death in the middle of the rain between two Japanese young men, one was her same age and the other a bit older than her brother, both had black hair and were really going at it, especially the younger one and that's when she saw it, They Both had those powerful red eyes that were so unique to especially in her world, never could get used to the whole ninja ordeal.

In a distance she could also see her own brother watching the battle from afar; he looked serious like waiting for something. She realized that the fight already finished and Itachi was looking all three of them because Bruno came for a much closer look almost next to her. Itachi walked towards Sasuke and touches his brother's forehead just to smile at him while his blood was coming out from his mouth.

"How Could You Sasuke?" Tina whispered hoping he will not go for a final blow. But by then it was too late, both brother and sister look at each other having to agree to one point they dreaded it would end to.

In Different places, both brothers wake up, one from sleep and the other from a daydreaming while training, they just opened a mind link between them and they just know what is going with that dream.

"Its Time!" they both declare on the same time and with determination., than their mind link just closed up before Tina started to think about her fiancé, she has to tell him she needs to go to Konoha to keep a promise of the boy she once told Sebastian about.

_**AN. Follow on for next chapter, see you soon Batos Locos**_


	2. Can't let you go, Can't leave you behind

**Hi anybody who reads this story, I don't own the original work and I finally continue with the story, I guess i have the problem of starting things and never finish them but I really need to tell the story cause Is always in my mind how it goes, Also to remind you that this story is going to be told in the point of view of the OC girl Character Tina so I'm excused by not naming the proper names of the ninja techniques in the Naruto Universe in this story, so Ha! Ok enough.**

Sometimes I wonder if the land of fire really exists because there is no way in the map, But than what about Bruno and our godparents. Was I in a lifelong coma and woke up to reality... No, I know it is all real but is in another Dimension that only the truly elite of this world know the existence and how to get in, I myself one of them but I just don't like it there.

Like seriously? I find it horrible the wars and violence oh and making their children into assassins, I could not stand that place as soon as i turned 18 I returned to this world and live a normal life as much as possible, I have to keep my years in the land of fire a secret from everybody because they will take me as a crazy person, the only person who knows about it is Sebastian and that because he kept asking and making a huge deal about me not wanting to trust in him and when I told him i saw in his sapphire blue eyes that he believed in me but he at times still asks how the place looks like and people. I think he wants to go there like any adult would love to go to the North Pole.

But sadly I will have to return, ever since I left my Brother developed mental connection with me when is truly necessary during dreams, I guess that Itachi kid had something to do with it because he was even able to see us while fighting with his brother, and in his letter is still in my hands for safety measures.

(the door lock is clicking, must be Sebastian.)

"Coming Babe!", I yell from my room while i was trying to put away some basic stuff in my luggage and move as fast as I can, darn ever since his friends accidentally run me over with the motorcycle my leg has been in a cast, but is not the only accident, I'm starting to think they were trying to kill me or something, especially the girls. the girls in his gang make a true effort to let me know im not being wanted there but they can kiss my ass for what I care since it was Sebastian who chose me to be in his life.

He opens the door and I don't really want to face him... I haven't told him yet.

"What are you doing?" he asks me scared... I hope he doesn't think I'm leaving him.

"I have to return to the Land of Fire now." I say it not looking at his eyes; it would make it more difficult if I look at them without falling apart. There is only silence in the room until he abruptly breaks it by saying it so calmly: "Ok, so I'm going with you.". I could not believe it what I heard.

"Are you nuts? I have to do this alone and you say it as if it were a trip to the supermarket." He has to be kidding.

"I know what it is but I want to make sure you don't get yourself killed there and I don't want to lose you again like when we were kids, I can't live without you now." the last part he whispered into my ear while embracing me in his arms, I could hear his heart beat in his chest. God why he is doing this to me now?

"I'm sorry but you have to stay here, I promise I will return to you." I tell him, I really don't want to look at his face, I just know his making the puppy eyes down at me ( yeah, I'm short). Yet I can hear his heart beat going accelerated.

"Christina, please look at me, look at me now and tell me you will be able to leave me hanging", I refuse to do it but he gently touches my jaw and lifts it, fuck I see his blue eyes and are glassed as if his about to cry but I myself going to let tear drops fall out of my brown eyes.

"Damn you, I love you so much I wanted to avoid your eyes because than I will not be able to. Are you sure you really want to come with me?" I ask him and he smiles a big grin.

"You don't have to ask me twice, when are we leaving?",

"Now, I had these dream where I connected with Bruno and if we don't hurry up I have the feeling it will be all too late for Konoha and the entire world there, my brother and my godparents are there." I say quickly as I try to move around with the cast on my leg and pull another luggage for Sebastian (In case wondering I wear a special boot around the bandages in my right leg to be able to walk is not fully casted.

After we packed all our stuff we left a note in the door of the apartment manager leaving the money for the month and to not let Sebastian's friends or his dad know we left., luckily we both already finished school, all is left to do here is marrying but we will see. We go to Balboa Park before the sunrise, there's a especial spot only I know that has a hidden Kunai encrusted in the trunk of a three, only I can see it somehow unless everybody can than the five great countries would be filled with tourists from here.

I tell Mark to do the same as I am which is to hold large handle of the kunai on the opposite side and to not let go, he looks at me wondering where since he can see it, to him is invisible but he does it anyways. "

"Don't let go baby", I tell him and kiss him on the lips, I never get tire of the flavor of his lips, to me they have a flavor I can't describe but is addicting. We still kiss while our surroundings change, we are in a forest and not the park because I see Bamboo, our lips separate to catch some air. Sebastian looks around surprised.

"Is this it?" he asks me "doesn't look as bad as you describe me honey." I gave him a 'you don't have any idea' look.

Let's go, I think if I remember correctly, we are exactly at the border of the grass country and the land of fire." and I see the arrow sign where I can see the hidden leaf symbol, At least in my time being in this world I learned the number in their Kanji so the sign says... F***, Konoha is 200 miles away.

Why Sebastian's a hole friends had to run me over with the bike? Now we have to walk all the way to the closest sign of civilization.

But I hear rustles from the bushes, I could had swear as I felt the Goosebumps the tiny hair in my fore arms and the back of my neck got up, please don't let it be evil ninjas. Sebastian was puzzled and right from the bush at my 3 o'clock Bruno pops up in what I believe ninja gear… Wait, What?

**AN. Well that's all folks for today, I have to work tomorrow, I hope you readers like it and tell me if this is turning into a Mary Sue story to try to put more action and less crap btw, I think I will delete the twilight story I never finished, as I grow older I can't believe I even read the twilight, not cool when I dig zombies.**


	3. Shinobis and Rin

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I do own a few bills. I wish I can win the Lottery.

What the hell? How come you are here Bruno?, How come you are not with our Godparents" I screamed at my kid brother and my boyfriend is wide eyed at us while Bruno is rubbing the back of his head smiling nervously and then I spot that evil headband.

"How come you are wearing the leaf Shinobi's headband? By any chance is a gift from the leaf village?" I had to take a deep to ask those questions in a more tranquil mode, it is the first time that we siblings meet in person after so long and I was really hoping that our social status in this world was a reason for him receiving such a gift.

"Bruno is a Leaf Genin for some time now Tina Chan" appeared in a smoke my godmother also in ninja gear like from the leaf village and she has purple tattoos in her cheeks, I don't recall she ever had those markings at all before and how come she looks a lot younger and that brown hair?.

"What is going on? I ask, I can't really believe my eyes at the image of Mrs. Koruda. I look at Sebastian and I remember that I will also have to explain a lot of things but for reals what the heck?

"After Bruno closed the mental link with you in your dreams he noticed you have a broken leg and he let me and Ryuga know you were coming back and we came to pick you up since you can't walk that much to Konoha… But I was I not expecting you would bring some company with you, you are not supposed to." She said in a bitter tone directed at Sebastian.

"Why are you both looking at him that way and what's with the joke Bruno is a ninja and your appearance, Madrina (God Mother)?" Sebastian was giving me a look as if telling he was feeling really uncomfortable with the killer eyes both Bruno and my Madrina were shooting at him.

"Tell me sister, is he the cause of your broken leg?" wow I never heard Bruno so serious but despite my surprise I have to defend my man.

"Of course not, he would ever hurt me. Don't you remember him? He's Sebastian from our old neighborhood… "Bruno's black eyes got widen, is no wonder since when we left the normal dimension when we were children, I myself would not had imagine at 18 Sebastian would change from the nerdy boy with glasses into a brad Pitt with beard and a couple of tattoos (one in his forearm and the other in his chest), Bruno kept looking at Sebastian, he could not believe it was really him.

"Sebastian, is that really you, why are you here?", I better hide my hand with the ring in it before he notices or my Godmother.

"Hi Bruno, long time no see!" he waved while smiling my lover.

"Yeah, its him, you still have that nerdy grin despite of how you look now", Bruno stated not smiling, oh boy I have a feeling he resents Sebastian for me keep being in the real world even if I already finished with college a year ago.

"What's your problem SpongeBob?, how come you talk like that to Sebastian when you owe me an explanation as to why you are a ninja if you really are and what the hell is with our madrina?, her tattoos and ninja gear and looks as if she has not aged a bit since I was 13, Huh?" Damn why they keep looking at me and Sebastian like that? As if we are strangers? Or actually no expression at all?

"Tina, there is no time for explanations, u can only know for now that we are independent agents for Konoha and we have to get you to safety before the enemy finds out you are here." Oh Mother of god, why is my godmother telling me these and in these way? And then fear struck me, is these for real?

"What is she talking about, Love?" Sebastian asks me in a whisper, he was next to me the whole time and I'm truly puzzled here.

"I don't know Sebas, I truly don't know." I whisper back. Than Mrs. Koruda walks up to me to give me a hug and whispers at my ear, "You should not marry him", and then I black out.

When I wake up I am at Brunos back being carried as he jumps from tree branch to tree branch like a Shinobi from here, I guess they were not joking, only flaw to these form of transportation is that who was my bags? And my hair is going to be messyyyyy, "Brunoooo, watch out with that branch!"

Ok ok ok, I'm still alive, Is Sebastian with us?, I really don't want to look behind and fall, why don't they believe in cars here?, no wonder Mrs Koruda distracted me to pinch a spot in my neck to knock me out, they knew how I feel about traveling like that and I would make things harder to move on, but why did Koruda said I was in danger? I don't think I matter at all when things are bad at the ninja world, I think there's an upcoming ninja war and I'm civilian unless is because our publishing house has exclusivity to Jiraya's books?

Ah that Jiraya, I remember when the Korudas started to show me how to invest and open up a company, we open up the publishing house and my SpongeBob came across this old book titled tales of a gutsy ninja or something like it and he loved the novel , there was a picture of him in the back cover and I laugh thinking it was a costume and after investigating that he's other publishing company had cancelled his contract me and my godfather Ryuoga contacted him if he was interested in becoming our star author, little did I knew what kind of books he wrote after his first novel but could not cancel his contract, it was our only author by then and to my and Mrs. Koruda, he was a best seller author.

I feel sorry he died, he was fun to hung around when I was doing the business ordeals, an old fart but none the less a an old fart you don't have to be so uptight with.

After two more hours we finally arrived at Konoha, but this is not the leaf village I used to know, what happened here? As if a big massive bomb was dropped here and destroyed everything.

"Oh no, we are too late." Mrs. Koruda says, tears are forming in her eyes and Sebastian is dumbfounded, I think is because he wonders if this is the village I told him about so many times when a month before I went away to the normal world me and Bruno came here to see the Chunnin exam matches and hopefully meet Sasuke to give him Itachi's letter but obviously we couldn't.

We were at top of a hill overlooking the destroyed Konoha, I think it only happened a day ago and hear some cheers somewhere, I wonder if we just came right at the end of battle and they won?, hopefully it was Konoha side and not their enemy.

Bruno suddenly goes on guard ready to defend with a kunai at hand, I run right into Sebastian's side, Koruda doesn't even try to move, in front of us gray smoke forms and appears a gray haired ninja, in a Jounin Uniform and wearing a mask and his headband covering an eye, I think I know him, maybe I saw him in the Chunnin exams or somewhere else…. Oh fuck I remember him now.

"Rin, is that you?" the Icha Icha ninja asks, why he asks her name is Rin?, her name is Akane.

"Yes Kakashi, it is me, I'm back." Answers in a soft voice my godmother.

"What?" Akane is not your name Madrina?" I ask now irritated, Bruno seems like he doesn't care or maybe he already knew.

_To be continued…._

_AN, yeah, Rin is alive all these time , for those who don't know, Rin is Kakashi's team mate when he was Genin and is always assumed she died some time ago but in the manga it was never clear what happened to her after the Kakashi Gaiden arc. Any question feel free to ask or comment, btw, please don't waste your time if you plan to be rude cause ill just ignore it and move on, something others should do cause Fan Fiction it should be for all of us and have fun because in the end is a hobby that is free._


End file.
